Frosting the Cinnamon Bun
by irotoridori
Summary: Sayori cooks Anon a cinnamon bun! But something else is on the menu as well... Yes, Anon finished both cinnamon buns.


Sayori's voice echoed from the kitchen. "It's ready, Anon!" I pause the game I'm playing, put my phone down on the dining table, and mentally prepare myself for whatever my wife has in store for me this afternoon.

Sayori's been practicing cooking for the last several weeks. To put it nicely, she isn't exactly the best cook, though one can't really blame her for her lack of experience, as she's only had a physical body for a couple weeks. She could have simply downloaded a knowledge pack to instantly gain the abilities of a master chef, but she wanted to learn how to cook the same way normal humans do.

"Learn how to cook the same way normal humans do" wasn't supposed to mean "completely ignore conventional logic", though...

Sayori, dressed in her usual pink shirt and blue shorts, strolled into the room, plate in hand. "You're going to love this!" Sayori joyfully gushed. She's said that many times in the past, but I still do my best to seem excited. I don't have the heart to inform Sayori about her less than stellar cooking, since she tries her hardest each time she makes something for me.

Sayori places the plate in front of me. On it is a cinnamon bun, Sayori's favorite dessert. A wonderfully sweet smell wafts its way into my nostrils. Sayori might have actually made something good!

Sayori expectantly looks at me and points her finger to the cinnamon bun. "Go on, what are you waiting for?" I pulled off a small piece of the bun with my fork and gingerly placed it in my mouth. I pause for a second, as my taste buds are stunned by the monstrosity that has entered my mouth, before... I am overwhelmed by a flood of sugary goodness!

"This is the best cinnamon bun I've ever eaten!" I exclaim, as I quickly devour the rest. Sayori jumps around the dining room joyfully. "Yaay~! I did it! I finally cooked something you enjoyed!"

I gasp in surprise and turn towards Sayori. "You knew?"

Sayori walks in front of me and playfully wags a finger. "Ehehe~ Do you think you could hide something like that from your wife?"

Sayori frowned at me. "I could tell by the way you ate that you weren't really enjoying my cooking. You're a really bad liar, you know. What normal human would like *charcoal* cupcakes? Yet you finished the entire thing anyway..."

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel bad since you were trying so hard..."

"How am I supposed to improve if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong? Nobody's perfect, not even you, my beloved husband~"

I hang my head in shame. "Please forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you!" Sayori said cheerfully. She raised my chin with one hand and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "But first, I need you to do me a little favor."

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I haven't had dessert yet. A certain cinnamon bun still needs to be frosted." Sayori said with a wink.

With a sly smile, Sayori knelt down in front of me, her eyes hungrily fixated on my crotch. She deftly pulls down my pants and lightly grabs my limp penis with her right hand.

"Ehehe... I guess I caught you by surprise..." Sayori began licking the underside of my dick. The sensation of her tongue gliding over my member quickly has it standing at attention.

Sayori moved her head over my now-erect penis as she placed her other hand on my thigh. Suddenly, I felt my cock engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. Waves of pleasure washed over me as Sayori worked away, as she swirled her tongue around the head, then slowly worked her way down my shaft, then back up. I gently stroked her soft hair as she continued to pleasure me.

After just a few minutes, I was at my limit.

"Sayori... I can't hold it much longer... I'm gonna..."

Sayori responds by speeding up her onslaught, rapidly flicking her tongue along my shaft.

I brace my feet against the ground and grab the side of the chair in preparation. "S-Sayori... I'm... I'm..."

Before I can finish, my cock erupted, filling Sayori's mouth with my cum. She lets out a muffled squeal and pauses for a moment, then continues sucking with even greater enthusiasm than before. My cock spasms again and again, sending spurt after spurt of my semen into her mouth. Each frenzied lick earns her some more of my essence. After what felt like an eternity, Sayori's attack finally ceases as I cum to an end.

Sayori slowly pulls her head back until my cock wetly flops out from her mouth. She gives me a big grin, then swallows my load and winks at me. "Ahhhh~" She kisses the tip of my penis. "That was a nice dessert!"

I lovingly pet her head. "Are you ready for the main course?"

Sayori winks knowingly at me, as I squat down and pick her up. She expectantly smiles at me as I carry her over to our bedroom.

I gently open the door and place Sayori down on our bed. "Ehehe~ Normally, you have dessert after the main course~" She giggles as I pull down her shorts and panties. I remove her t-shirt next, revealing a pair of small but perky breasts I've come to love over the past couple weeks. I quickly strip naked as well, as Sayori eyes me with anticipation.

As I sit next to Sayori, I gently push her legs apart, then move my hand up to her crotch. I begin my onslaught by rubbing and caressing her pussy. Sayori quietly moans as my fingers work their magic. I slide a finger inside, which causes her to moan even louder.

I pull Sayori even closer to me, then spread her pussy wide open with my fingers and lean down to begin the next phase of my attack. I resume my assault using my tongue, running it up and down her slit. Each lick made her squeal in pleasure. She gasps as I pushed my tongue inside her. The cinnamon bun Sayori made for me earlier tasted very good, but Sayori tastes much, much better.

I move the battle to her clit, sucking on it and flicking it with my tongue. Each sugary moan she made further aroused me.

I felt Sayori place both hands on my head and then lightly stroke my hair. "Aaaaa... p-please d-don't stop."

Why would I even think of stopping? What kind of husband would stop while in the middle of pleasuring their beautiful wife? I speed up the rate of attack, my tongue dancing back and forth, as I hear Sayori's breathing get faster and faster.

Sayori squirms in delight, as she tightly grabs my hair. Soon, her voice began to quaver, her defences falling against my tongue's merciless barrage.

Suddenly, Sayori tenses up and pushes my head down against her pussy, gripping my hair so hard that I would have been scalped if she was any stronger. She let out a series of loud moans as her body trembled with esctasy, her feet violently beating against the bed.

As Sayori stops shaking and regains her composure, I crawl next to her. Sayori turns her head towards me and opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, I pull her on top of me, her perfect breasts softly pressing against my chest. Our lips join, as we caress each other while she slides her wet pussy back and forth across my cock. Sayori finally breaks the kiss and looks down at my penis eagerly. I lift her up a bit, allowing her to guide my dick to her entrance.

Sayori sinks down onto my cock, her warmth surrounding it as I penetrate her. She lets out a small yelp as my cock gradually slips into her. I slowly begin thrusting, her soft, slick, and warm pussy embracing me with pleasure. Sayori softly moans as she begins to match my rhythm. Her small breasts shook with each thrust. I pull her close and kiss her again.

I begin to lose myself to the pleasure and thrust faster and faster into her. Sayori seems to be really getting into it as well, as she starts whispering lewd things into my ear, revealing a side of her rarely seen. "Fuck me hard baby... aaaa... You feel so good inside me..."

I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. It's obvious Sayori is in a similar predicament, because she always says incredibly lewd things when she's about to cum.

"Cum for your sweet little cinnamon bun... aaaaa... Fill me with all your frosting... AAAAAAAAAAA~!"

The sensation of Sayori's pussy tightly contracting around my cock as she orgasms pushes me over the edge as well. I felt my cock twitch once before it exploded inside Sayori, filling her inmost depths with my cum. She loudly moaned my name against my shoulder, her fingers clawing into my back, as spurt after spurt of my semen fill her insides. As the torrent ceases, Sayori melts onto my chest, gasping for air.

I gently stroke Sayori's hair as we quietly lie in each other's arms, savoring our shared warmth. Sayori raises her head and gives me a deep kiss. "Ehehe~ That was fun~" With a broad smile on her face, she rests her head on my chest and closes her eyes.

"I love you, Anon..." Sayori's voice fades out, as she slips into sleep mode.

"I love you too, my sweet cinnamon bun..." I feel Sayori squeeze me one last time as we happily drift off to sleep.


End file.
